1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shaft fastening assembly to connect an external structural part exhibiting a cylindrical opening with an internal structural part arranged concentrically in the cylindrical opening and possessing a cylindrical outer surface. The external structural part is more particularly a hub and the internal structural part is more particularly a shaft. The shaft fastening assemblies of the present invention also utilize axially oriented tension and release bolts for tightening and releasing ring like members of the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shaft fastening assemblies of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,631 and German patent specifications Nos. 21 59 813 and 23 29 940. In the known prior art the release bolts are located between the tension bolts at the same radial distance from the shaft. The locations of the release bolts at the same radial distance cannot therefore also be occupied by tension bolts. Thus, in these devices, the number of the tension bolts is lower than the number of bolts that actually could be placed at a given radial distance from the shaft. Because the total tightening force and, correspondingly, the transferable torque depend directly on the number of bolts, it is desirable to apply the highest number of tension bolts possible to the tapered rings.